The present invention relates generally to the field of temperature controlled systems, and more particularly to a temperature controlled system for a tape library.
In computer storage, a tape library, sometimes called a tape silo, tape robot or tape jukebox, is a storage device which contains one or more tape drives, a number of slots to hold tape cartridges, a barcode reader to identify tape cartridges and an automated method for loading tapes, such as a robotic arm. Automated tape libraries can have cooling systems that allow the inside of the tape library to stay at a cool temperature and dry humidity even when the conditions outside the library are hot and humid. Servicing of the tape library is done periodically or as needed, such as when one of the robotic arm components needs maintenance.